Over the years, there has been much advancement in the area of processing devices and devices that communicate over networks. For example, electronic devices are typically designed for specific applications. Some devices are more versatile, such as the common day smartphone or general purpose computers. These devices, although versatile and sometimes powerful, require network connections to send and receive data. Network connections, for example, are those provided by internet service providers (ISPs). Such connections can be obtained for private use, e.g., homes and businesses, and some can be obtained in public places. In either form, users are required to setup connections or initiate connections, e.g., to the Internet, via their devices and interfaces, before access is enabled.
As a result, devices provided with network access to exchange data must contend with setup procedures for obtaining access, must provide interfaces for managing setups, and must also provide sufficient power to process data and perform the communication. These typical requirements are, unfortunately, impediments to the simplification of devices that could benefit from data exchanges over networks. It is in this context that a need is present for embodiments described in this disclosure.